


who takes off her dress now

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [89]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clarke’s phone buzzed for the third time, Raven rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Just answer it. I’ll grab the drinks if Gina brings them.”</p>
<p>Clarke shrugged and just leaned further into the chipped and highly shellacked bartop. It wasn’t too busy, so there was space enough for Raven to do the same. She regretted it immediately because it put her arm right next to Clarke’s, skin brushing skin. Not enough time had passed to erase memories of when their skin-to-skin contact used to happen under sheets, in the front seat of her car, in the back alley of this very bar.</p>
<p>“Seriously,” Raven said again. She needed a distraction from the way Clarke smelled (of flowers, always of flowers and cotton). “Answer it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	who takes off her dress now

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Princess mechanic? “look, i know we agreed to be friends and everything but that’s what everyone says when they break up. i can’t take you asking me for advice on how to ask out the new person you’re interested in, okay? it’s killing me” AU

When Clarke’s phone buzzed for the third time, Raven rolled her eyes.

“Just answer it. I’ll grab the drinks if Gina brings them.”

Clarke shrugged and just leaned further into the chipped and highly shellacked bartop. It wasn’t too busy, so there was space enough for Raven to do the same. She regretted it immediately because it put her arm right next to Clarke’s, skin brushing skin. Not enough time had passed to erase memories of when their skin-to-skin contact used to happen under sheets, in the front seat of her car, in the back alley of this very bar.

“Seriously,” Raven said again. She needed a distraction from the way Clarke smelled (of flowers, always of flowers and cotton). “Answer it.”

This time Clarke didn’t shrug, but her shoulders did rise, almost tensely.

It buzzed again. “For fuck’s sake Griffin.” Impatiently, she grabbed the phone and realized what a mistake it was. There were a few texts from a Niylah–a Niylah who had a winking smiley face next to her name.

“It’s rude not to answer a date’s texts,” she managed to blurt out.

Clarke raised her eyebrows skeptically, but her cheeks tinged pink. Of course this was awkward, even if they had broken up a few months ago. With friends so intertwined, however, they had agreed to keep it amicable; so far, they had. Raven just hoped this wouldn’t be the turning point for that.

Pointedly not looking at her, Clarke said, “She wants to make plans for next week. I’ll text her later.”

It sounded like a question, her last sentence, the type of question they used to ask each other all the time– _do I double-text her? is this shirt okay for a lunch date? how many condoms should I pack for a weekend trip?_ –before falling and then crashing and burning. They had been friends, still were friends because they had agreed to that, but Raven didn’t want to give advice. So she just put the phone down without saying anything more. A few lines of music later, Gina came with the beers, and she took a long sip as soon as her hand closed over the neck of her beer bottle.

“Ready?” Clarke asked with a tight smile, her own bottle significantly empty as well.

Nodding, Raven waited, then followed Clarke into the crowd, indeed ready to get back to their friends but definitely not ready to think about her dating someone new.

* * *

Raven stared at the show playing on her TV without really hearing or seeing it. It had been a week since she found out there was a Niylah, and three days since she found out–because Octavia had a big mouth–that Clarke had ended up scheduling a date with her. Tonight.

Tonight was their date. Clarke was no doubt scarfing down a bowl of pasta while she did her makeup, trying to save time even though she was inevitably going to be late anyways. Raven hated that she knew that, hated that she could picture every little thing Clarke was probably doing as she got ready to go meet Niylah.

The credits hadn’t even started rolling before Raven shoved off the couch, shoved on her sneakers, and hurried out the door. There was still time, if she hurried.

She only paused, feeling a little sick and a lot nervous, when she was standing in front of Clarke’s apartment door. Still, she knocked.

Clarke’s eyes widened when she opened the door. “Rae?”

Her heart flipped at the nickname, and it made words harder to find. “Um. Hey.”

“What’s wrong?” Her brow creased in concern as Raven continued to stand there, struggling to speak. “ _Rae._ ”

“Don’t go tonight,” she blurted. “Please just–don’t go.”

She watched as her lips parted and her breath hitched. Raven felt her own breath catch as she realized how raw she had made herself with this spontaneous trip, with this confession. It felt like a sucker punch, realizing what it might feel like if Clarke went anyways. She started shifting back, away, to leave before the hurt could come.

Then there were firm hands cupping her cheeks and warm lips pressing insistently against hers. Without a bit of hesitation, Raven tipped her head and arched against Clarke, fingers scrunching into her soft shirt to pull her closer.

“So does this mean you’re not going?” Raven murmured when they finally broke apart.

“Rae,” Clarke said, her voice brimming with soft amusement. “What am I wearing?”

After a few blinks, Raven took Clarke in: tangled hair, grease-spotted sweatpants, and a shirt that had years of paint splotches on it. “Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_ ,” Clarke laughed. “I cancelled my date this morning.”

“Why?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, shaking her head in fond exasperation before stealing another kiss from Raven. “You know why.”

Raven couldn’t help but grin as Clarke pulled her inside because there was no better type of date than a night in.


End file.
